La villa hantée
by bichou85
Summary: TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES:Horror Movie Contest...OS...Une saint valentin...des jeunes un peu idiot...Et un personnage pas comode...
1. Chapter 1

**Horror Movie Contest**

**Titre de l'os: **_La villa hantée_

**Princesse des ténèbres **: _Bichou85_

**Ghoules **: _Edward, Bella, Jacob_

**Reine du Sabbat **_: disclaimer_

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur :** h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

**Juste pour information, il y a une scène de viol dans cet Os...**

* * *

_**PDV de Bella :**_

BANDE DE CRETINS SANS CERVELLE !

Putain mais ce sont de vrais abrutis quand ils s'y mettent ces mecs… et le pire c'est qu'ils entrainent leurs copines dans l'histoire. Comment j'ai réussi à me faire entraîner dans cette connerie ?

_FLASH BACK :_

_Jacob est venu me voir il y a 3 jours pour me demander ce que je souhaitais faire pour la Saint-Valentin cette année. Je lui ai dit de me surprendre… Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas été dire…J'aurais pensé à un truc romantique digne de cotre couple, mais non… Monsieur voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour avoir la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je me retrouve devant cette vieille bâtisse qui soit disant les anciens, y vit un fantôme pas très commode. Je ne crois absolument pas à ces foutaises, et puis ça peut être amusant. Mike, Jessica, Tyler et Lauren ont voulu venir avec nous, histoire de vérifier les dires. La maison est immense, les vitres sont toutes cassées, et des rideaux flottent à travers avec la brise de dehors. C'est vraiment glauque comme endroit.

Jacob me tient la main fermement et a un petit sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage. Un vrai gamin quand il s'y met. Je connais Jacob depuis mon arrivé à Forks il y a 4 ans et nous sommes sortis ensemble un an plus tard. Et depuis nous filons le parfait amour. Il est mon premier en tout et idem pour lui, je suis sa première.

Je regarde la grande bâtisse devant moi et tremble un peu… j'ignore si c'est la peur ou l'**angoisse**, mais je tremble. Jacob s'en aperçoit et me sourit…

« Tu as peur ? »

« Non pas vraiment… »

« Allons-y ! » crie-t-il fou de joie

Nous montons les marches qui grincent sous nos pas et nous arrêtons devant la porte. Je regarde autour de moi mais rien n'a l'air de se produire jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvre toute seule. Nous nous figeons tous sur place… C'est quoi cette merde ? Tyler qui a l'air le plus vaillant d'entre nous entre et disparait dans le noir de la pièce. Nous attendons son feu vert quand un cri strident est poussé… Je suis persuadée que mon visage est passé de rose à livide… Nous reculons tous d'un pas quand Tyler réapparait en train de rigoler à se plier en deux.

« Vous auriez du voir vos têtes…ah...ah...ah ! »

« Connard, tu nous as fait peur… » lui dis Jessica mauvaise.

« Allez venez qu'on s'amuse un peu. »

Jacob me tire le bras et je le suis docilement… Il fait très sombre dans la pièce, Lauren allume sa lampe torche alors que Tyler et Mike sont déjà avec une bouteille **d'alcool** dans les mains. Je regarde autour de moi, il y a un canapé troué installé près d'un mur, des toiles d'araignées partout, et un grand escalier qui mène à l'étage. Mike décide de visiter la maison, nous le suivons tous. Il nous traîne dans un long couloir qui mène à une cuisine qui a connu de meilleurs jours. Les placards aux murs ont les portes qui tiennent avec une seul charnière et à mon avis un coup de vent et tout s'effondre… Des toiles sont ici aussi dans un nombre assez impressionnant… Lauren fait demi-tour et décide de monter à l'étage… Je ne suis pas sure pour le coup… Et j'ai peur que si quelqu'un nous as vu entrer, il appelle la **police. **La dernière chose dont j'ai envie pour la Saint valentin est bien de me retrouver en** garde à vue.**

Nous suivons tout de même Lauren et Mike me file sa bouteille, j'en bois une pleine gorgée. La boisson descend tout en me brûlant. Je n'aime pas boire mais là je crois que c'est nécessaire pour me donner du courage. Je rebois deux gorgées et donne la bouteille à Jacob. Ma tête commence à chauffer et mon courage arrive doucement. Une fois à l'étage nous visitons les portes qui s'y trouvent. Vers le fond du couloir, je suis arrêtée à la vue d'un portrait.

Dessus, un jeune homme magnifique. Je ne peux déterminer sa couleur de cheveux ou ses yeux. La photo est très dégradée par le temps. Mais sa coiffure en bataille et cet air très sûr de lui font qu'il est magnifique. Jessica s'arrête à ma hauteur et regarde ce que je fixe.

« Il est plutôt canon… »

« Oui, un très beau garçon effectivement. »

Je tourne la tête de la photo et rejoins les autres dans la pièce qu'ils viennent d'ouvrir. Dedans un grand lit ancien est posé. D'autres portraits du jeune homme aussi. Cela devait être sa chambre. Une immense armoire s'y trouve également… Mais cette pièce me fait me sentir mal à l'aise… Comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur nous surveillait….

_**PDV D'Edward :**_

Je les surveille, je regarde leur moindre fait et geste. Une bande d'ado minable qui vient déranger ma paix. Je décide de jouer avec eux. Après tous ils sont chez moi c'est légitime.

La grande blonde, Lauren je crois, est sans importance. Elle n'a rien dans le cerveau à part son cul…qui est mignon d'ailleurs… mais non, je vais juste lui faire peur histoire qu'elle se tire. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain et je m'y cache. Elle regarde ce qui se trouve dans le meuble et je décide d'agir…

Je m'approche d'elle tout en douceur… Ses pensées ne sont pas là pour m'aider mais je veux la voir quitter MA demeure.

« Une partie de jambes en l'air ça te dit ? »

Je me cache rapidement pour que ses yeux humains ne me voient pas et elle se tourne comme-ci elle venait d'être électrocutée. Son visage est aussi blanc que le mien et elle regarde frénétiquement partout.

« Qui… Qui est là ? »

Je passe rapidement près d'elle en un souffle et lui entaille le bras… Elle hurle tout ce qu'elle peut et ses amis viennent la rejoindre.

« Putain Lauren…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Y…y a… y a quelque chose ici ! »

« Mais non y a rien c'est ton imagination. »

« A ouais et mon imagination vient de me couper aussi ? »

J'aperçois les garçons regarder sa plaie alors que les filles regardent partout autour d'elle. La petite brune est très intéressante… Elle est magnifique… et je veux la posséder… Je vois le grand garçon la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser ce qui fait sortir un grognement mécontent de ma bouche. Je la veux… Le grognement n'est pas passé inaperçu car tous le monde a dirigé son regard vers l'endroit où je suis caché.

« Les gars, je voudrais pas vous ruiner votre délire mais je voudrais partir d'ici… »

« Voyons y a personne… »

« T'a entendu la même chose que moi non ? ce grognement ? »

« Et alors la maison est vieille et le bois doit craquer avec le vent de dehors… »

« Lauren a besoin de soin Tyler… »

« C'est juste une égratignure… »

« T'as vu comment ça saigne ? »

« Lauren on va aller te soigner avec la trousse de secours dans la voiture… » lui dit Tyler de mauvaise grâce.

Bon deux de partis. Maintenant la grande brune… Ils quittent la pièce et vont voir les autres chambres. Je surveille la petite brune et vois le grand garçon qui la tripote un peu sous son pull… Un nouveau grognement sort de ma gorge. Je vais le tuer… Je la veux pour moi… Jessica se retourne mais ne prête pas plus attention et ouvre une autre porte… La chambre de mes parents… Pas moyen… je m'y dirige très vite et attend qu'elle entre dedans… Son mec est collé à elle et je les vois s'embrasser… Le garçon regarde le lit avec envie et il la dirige vers ce dernier… Je vais les tuer aussi… Je ramasse un petit caillou et le lance directement sur la tête du garçon avant qu'il n'ait pu poser sa pétasse sur le lit… Le caillou lui fait un trou au niveau de la tempe et un petit rire scénique sort de ma gorge…

« Putain Mike…on se casse… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais enfin ta rien entendu et senti ? »

« Bah non… »

« Tu saignes de la tempe crétin et quelqu'un a rigolé. Je me tire… »

Elle a touché au lit de mes parents… Elle sort de la pièce d'un pas rageur et se dirige vers l'escalier… Avant qu'elle y soit je lui fais un petit croche-pied et elle tombe à la renverse… Je me tire alors qu'elle hurle de peur dans mes oreilles. Son mec arrive immédiatement, la relève et quitte la maison précipitamment. Je ne cherche pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disent car mon attention est portée sur des gémissements venant de la chambre de ma sœur… J'arrive dans la chambre et ce que je vois me met littéralement en colère… Le connard est sur la petite brune à s'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en se tripotant… Je commence à trembler… et je grogne… trop fort… Ils arrêtent tout mouvement et tournent la tête dans ma direction. Tous les deux deviennent livides, la jeune fille hurle littéralement… Vous pouvez les enfants, je ne vais pas être tendre avec vous… Le garçon se relève rapidement… il prend le vase posé sur la commode et me l'envoie… je ricane quand il s'écrase sur mon torse…

« Que crois-tu faire ? »

« Tirez-vous… »

« Je suis chez moi ici… et puisque vous êtes là, je vais m'amuser un peu… une bonne distraction… »

« Ne nous touchez pas… »

« Et qui crois-tu être pour m'en empêcher ? » lui dis-je en relevant les sourcils

« Laissez-nous partir… » supplie la fille

Elle est folle… je le veux, consentante ou non et dans toutes les positions… Je m'approche d'eux d'un pas lent… le regard que je leur lance leur fait avaler difficilement leur salive… Je m'approche de la fille et tourne autour d'elle… Mhhh jolie petit lot… Un cul parfait… des seins parfaits… une odeur parfaite… elle est parfaite et je compte bien en profiter… Le garçon me regarde mauvais…tant pis mon gars, ta nana est pour moi maintenant… Je prends une mèche de ses cheveux et la hume… Le garçon n'apprécie pas du tout et essaye de m'envoyer un coup que je maitrise… je lui attrape le bras et le plie sans aucun effort… Il hurle de douleur et la jeune fille hurle de peur…Intéressant…

« Laissez-nous partir… » pleure-t-elle

Comme c'est mignon…fallait pas venir ici…

« Non…Je tiens à jouer un peu avant… après à voir mon humeur si je vous laisse partir en vie ou non… »

Je souris de toutes mes dents… ses yeux noirs me sondent et la peur que j'y lis me nourrit encore plus… Elle est terrorisée… Je lui attrape le bras et la traine pour aller dans ma chambre…

« NON… NON… laissez-moi partir… Non… JACOB… »

Le dit Jacob arrive derrière moi… Je le sens arriver et l'attrape par le cou tout en le soulevant du sol… Je le dirige vers la chambre en même temps que ma belle… Je le jette comme une merde dans le fond de la pièce.

« Ne bouge pas de là…sinon t'es mort… »

Voyons s'il aime sa copine… Elle, je la jette sur le lit… un nuage de poussière se forme et elle tousse un peu… T'inquiètes pas chaton, je vais m'occuper de toi… Je m'approche d'elle…

« Ne me faites pas de mal… »

« Je vais juste te donner du plaisir… »

« NON… »

« Tu n'as pas le choix…te voir consentante serait plus facile pour toi… »

« NON… »

« Sois… »

Je sors une paire de **menottes** que j'ai volée un jour à un policier qui venait faire une inspection et je l'attache au barreau du lit… Mhhh… entièrement à ma merci… Je vais m'éclater… Je m'allonge sur elle alors que le connard derrière hurle pour que je la relâche… Je n'y prête pas attention et me focalise sur la beauté allongée sous moi… Elle pleure… oh pauvre petite chose… Je lui déchire ses fringues, ma bite trésaille à la vue de son corps magnifique… Je retire mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt… Ma queue bien tendue pointe fièrement vers elle…

« Je ne vais pas être tendre…. »

« NON, je vous en supplie… arrêtez… »

Trop tard…Je fais un coup de bassin et entre en elle… Bon elle n'est pas humide, mais c'est bien chaud…Je caresse son clitoris pour essayer de la rendre humide mais rien à faire…Bon tant pis…je commence à bouger fortement…Elle crie…se débat…tire sur ses mains attachées…mais je ne vois rien…je me perds dans le plaisir…j'essaye de ne pas faire de mouvement trop forts mais c'est peine perdue…J'empoigne sa hanche et entend clairement un os se briser…Elle hurle de douleur mais je ne suis pas prêt à arrêter….Sadique…oui je sais…je continue de la marteler…se hanche devient bleue sous mes coups de butoir…mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis…j'entends l'autre connard crier en arrière plan…Je me concentre sur elle…je la veux toute entière et rien que pour moi…Je sens ma jouissance arriver…je bute encore plus fort dans le fond de son ventre…mon orgasme me laisse pantelant mais je la mords dans le cou…Je bois un peu de son sang et quitte ses chaires chaudes…Elle est évanouie et magnifique…Nous allons être deux à hanter ces lieux maintenant…Je tourne ma tête vers l'autre connard qui hurle encore…Sa belle n'a plus aucune réaction et il la croit morte…Oh non…

« Alors ça fais quoi ? »

« T'es une pourriture… »

« Ouais je sais…mais ta copine était juste trop bien pour toi… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! »

Je le regarde attentivement…je suis toujours nu et aucunement gêné…Il me fait pitié…Je le soulève du mur et le remet sur ses pieds…Bon, que vais-je faire de lui…S'il sort il va faire débarquer la cavalerie et pas moyen…Je jette un coup d'œil dehors et vois que la voiture a disparue…

« Vous devriez mieux choisir vos potes…Ils vous ont laissé à votre propre sort… »

« Oh non… »

Je le regarde avec un petit sourire en coin et lui arrache un bras…Tiens, ca t'apprendra à être insolent…Le dit bras je le jette par la fenêtre…après tout, les chiens en feront un bon repas non ? Son sang gicle partout sur moi…Bon…je prends le **couteau **posé sur le lavabo de la pièce et lui tranche la gorge…Mhhh…que c'est libérateur…Je jette son corps dehors quand les lumières des gyrophares de voiture de police s'approche…Je renfile mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt… prends le corps de ma belle endormie ou inconsciente, peu importe, et file dans la forêt…Je la pose à la lisière de ma clairière et attend…

Je suis un vampire de 170 ans…et j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais…

* * *

**Bon c'est mon premier Os horreur...Je suis pas sur d'en refaire d'autre...**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou les filles, **_

_**Comme promis, voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette mini fic...**_

_**Il est beaucoup plus léger que le précédent...**_

_**Merci à ma bêta...**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_**La villa hantée : Chapitre 2**_

_**PDV de Bella :**_

J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur…et j'ai la sensation que jamais ça ne cessera…J'essaye malgré la douleur de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé…De qui m'a provoqué cette horrible douleur…Mes membres brûlent en continue…quand ce calvaire va-t-il cesser ? Pourquoi personne ne m'achève ? Je veux juste mourir pour faire cesser cette douleur…Juste ne plus penser…Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cet état ? Aucune idée…J'ai l'impression que le temps n'a plus aucune importance…j'ignore si j'hurle …si je bouge…où je me trouve…Trop de choses qui n'ont aucune réponse…

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Je la regarde…la transformation agit bien…sa hanche est réparé par mon venin…Je nous ai déplacés dans une maison très loin de Forks. Histoire que sa transformation se passe dans les meilleures conditions et surtout ne pas être entouré d'humain…Je ne me suis jamais nourri de sang humain…Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Peut être le fait que j'étais humain aussi et que je n'aurais jamais voulu mourir dans de telles circonstances…Mon créateur m'a lâchement abandonné dans la forêt amazonienne après m'avoir transformé. Le pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien…Il m'a juste dit… « _Tu es un vampire, et tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité…Je te laisse seul…tâche de ne pas faire trop de dégâts. » _

C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Je me suis débrouillé pendant quelques années seul dans cette immense forêt. Je me nourrissais de ce que je trouvais…mais la solitude a fait de moi un vampire froid…certes je suis déjà froid de corps et mort d'âme…mais je suis devenu mauvais…Une fois que j'ai eu un contrôle absolu de ma personne je suis retourné où je vivais avant. Et là j'ai appris que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture avec ma sœur Alice. J'ai préféré rester dans cette maison…la hanter était devenu mon passe temps favori…jusqu'à ce que cette merveilleuse créature apparaisse…Je peux devenir un homme bon…enfin j'espère…bon, j'ai tué son ami et ça si elle s'en souvient elle risque de me le faire payer…Mais je suis prêt à tout pour qu'elle reste avec moi…même à la laisser me démembrer pour me faire payer ce que je lui ai fait…Au final je suis faible…Je m'en suis pris à des humains sans défense…Mais je ne suis pas du genre à regretter mes actes…Jamais…Et encore moins maintenant.

Quand je regarde cette magnifique jeune femme, je me dis que j'ai pris la meilleure décision qui soit…je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix mais quand même…peut-être qu'avec le temps elle me pardonnera…

Ca fait trois jours qu'elle est en transformation…Elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller…Sa peau est blanche comme la neige. Ses cheveux sont devenus noirs et plus longs…elle est devenue plus fine…je la vois qui commence à s'agiter…Je reste près d'elle, sans jamais la lâcher du regard…Elle est devenue mon rayon de soleil sans le vouloir…Ma raison de vivre sur cette terre qui n'est pas faite pour nous…

Je fixe son visage, encore et toujours. Je ne peux me lasser de cette magnifique beauté qui va devenir mienne. Qui est déjà mienne.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas vu Bella ouvrir ses yeux. Ni se redresser. Mais j'ai senti le coup de poing dans ma mâchoire. Je me redresse rapidement et la regarde en massant la zone douloureuse. Son regard est noir, ses membres crispés et prêt à m'agripper à la moindre occasion. Je ne bouge pas et la regarde dans les yeux. Qu'elle est belle. Elle tourne la tête dans tous les sens et sans que je ne m'en rende compte elle me saute dessus et me cogne avec ses poings.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

La douleur s'en va. Je commence à bouger mes doigts, mes orteils…J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière m'aveugle immédiatement et je les referme directement. Je les ouvre doucement de nouveau et m'habitue à la clarté. Tout me paraît tellement net, tellement beau. Les sons sont très précis, j'entends de drôles de bruits.

Je tourne la tête et vois un magnifique jeune homme. J'essaye de remettre ma mémoire en route et des flashes apparaissent devant mes yeux.

_Jacob…le sang…l'abus de mon corps…la douleur d'un os cassé…ce monstre…_

Je me redresse rapidement. Trop rapidement et j'en reste surprise, mais ne m'attarde pas là-dessus pour le moment. Je serre les poings et cogne le plus fort que je le peux l'homme près de moi.

Il est surpris, se redresse et masse sa mâchoire avec un sourire en coin. Il ose sourire en plus…Mes yeux doivent lancer des éclairs. Il ne s'approche pas de moi mais me fixe comme ci j'étais une pierre précieuse ou un truc du genre.

Nous nous regardons pendant quelques secondes et la colère m'envahit. Je me jette sur lui et lui assène coups de poings sur coups de poings.

« Aie…Aie…mais arrête…Aie… »

« Tu mérites que je te tue sur le champs… » criai-je en continuant mes coups de poings…

Il finit par se lasser et attrape mes poignets qu'il serre dans ses mains. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se produit exactement, mais la rage que je ressens pour lui se décuple et j'arrive à me libérer. Mes poings repartent de plus belle. Je lui saute sur le dos et essaye de lui arracher la tête…Il m'en empêche en tirant sur le vêtement que je porte pour me faire passer au-dessus de lui. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui se passe, mais mon corps se met en position d'attaque. Il fait pareil et je me jette de nouveau sur lui. Nous roulons sur le sol et il finit sur moi, mes deux bras au dessus de ma tête et son visage trop près du mien.

« Recule… »Gronde-je

« Non… » Souri-t-il comme l'idiot qu'il est.

« Je ne me répèterai pas…recule crétin… »

Il fait semblant de réfléchir, puis me lâche un sourire en coin avant de plaquer sa bouche sur la mienne. Je reste surprise, figée…je ne réponds pas à son baiser baveux et l'expulse de mon corps. Il atterrit sur ses jambes et soupir.

« Tu me laisses parler ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Non…j'en ai pas fini avec toi… »Grogne-je

« Bien…quand tu seras prête à m'écouter dis le moi. Regarde, je vais m'asseoir près de cet arbre et attendre. »

Je le regarde choquée. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il m'a fait ? Il n'a même pas l'air de regretter…La colère monte encore d'un cran et je cogne dans un arbre sans réfléchir. L'arbre en question se déracine sous le choc. Et moi je regarde, hébétée, ce que je viens de faire.

Je regarde mes mains, aucune égratignure…C'est quoi ce bordel. Je tape dans un autre arbre et le même phénomène se produit. Je continue jusqu'à en avoir assez des arbres et m'attaque à des rochers. Ma colère commence à descendre…Mais un autre problème arrive. Ma gorge me brûle horriblement. J'ai une faim pas possible.

Je tourne mon regard vers l'homme qui me regarde avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« J'ai faim… »

« Enfin… » s'écria-t-il.

Il rigole ce con. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à avoir faim.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles abruti ? »

« Eh bien…tu as mis un certain temps avant de te calmer. Je me demandé quand tu aurais l'obligeance d'arrêter pour te parler de ta faim. »

« Crétin… »

Je regarde autour de moi et vois le massacre. Une bonne quinzaine d'arbres sont aux sols…les rochers ? Je ne peux même pas les compter tellement les morceaux sont éparpiller.

« Bon tu m'écoutes ? »

« Non. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en rajouter je file dans les bois. Je ne vais pas bien loin en voyant la vitesse à laquelle j'avance. Choquer, je me laisse tomber au sol. Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti m'a fait ? Tiens en parlant d'abruti, le voilà qui arrive près de moi.

« Ca y est tu arrête de bouger ? »

« Casse-toi. »

« Désolé mais c'est impossible. »

« Et pourquoi donc imbécile ? »

Un sourire amusé parcourt ses lèvres et il s'installe devant moi. Mais hors de question que j'écoute un violeur, meurtrier, sadique ou que sais-je encore. Je me redresse et marche. J'entends un nouveau soupir derrière moi et l'idiot me suit de nouveau.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Mhhh…Une vrai tigresse. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec elle. Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'elle m'écoute et qu'elle cesse de bouger. Heureusement que personne ne vient dans cette partie de la forêt, j'ignore ce que les gens pourraient dirent en voyant l'état des arbres alentour. Je continue de la suivre malgré ses protestations.

Elle finit enfin par cesser de gesticuler comme un vers et se rassoie par terre pour la deuxième fois. C'est frustrant pour moi de ne pas entendre ce qu'elle pense, mais je vais m'y faire. En même temps ce n'est pas plus mal. J'évite d'entendre le nombre d'injures à mon encontre.

Je me pose devant elle et attend qu'elle daigne lever ses yeux vers moi. Elle doit vraiment avoir faim et son visage est déformé par la colère qu'elle éprouve à mon encontre.

« Bon…Maintenant laisse-moi t'expliquer. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu es avec moi. Et ça pour l'éternité… »

Elle me lance un regard mauvais qui je suis sûr pourrait faire tressaillir le plus mauvais des tueurs. Mais non, je ne bouge pas et continue de sourire comme l'idiot que je suis.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça je te pris ? Tu n'as pas eu assez du mal que tu as pu me causer ? »

« Navré pour ça…Mais les pulsions arrivent et je ne peux pas les retenir. »

Je reçois un nouveau coup de poings.

« Aie… Mais cesse dont de me frapper !»

« Tu mérites la mort… »

« Dommage pour toi quelqu'un s'en est déjà chargé. »

Elle me regarde comme-ci j'étais une bête de foire.

« En plus il fait de l'humour. Crétin stupide… »

« Non je suis sérieux… »

« Tu vas me faire croire que t'es un vampire ou un loup-garou ? »

« Dans le mille, beauté… »

« Hein ? »

« Je suis effectivement un vampire. Tout comme toi… »

La réaction auquel je m'attendais ne vient pas. Mais en tout cas la déchirure de mon bras elle, se ressent…

« Et rend moi mon bras…Ca fais un mal de chien… »

« Oh putain… »

Elle est choquer mais pas assez pour me faire un sourire sadique.

« Tu le veux ton bras ? »

« Ca peut être utile effectivement… »

« Avant je veux savoir pourquoi. »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi moi par exemple ! »

« Si c'est que ça…tu m'as plu dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur ton fessier… »

« Dommage…c'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. » Me dit-elle avec un sale sourire aux lèvres.

Elle regarde mon bras et le lance dans les airs. Avec sa force de nouveau née, mon membre part assez loin. Mais chance, je suis très rapide et le récupère puis retourne la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne file.

Je m'installe au sol et essaye de remettre mon bras. Heureusement que nous cicatrisons rapidement.

Elle me fixe pendant toute la manœuvre et je lui souris, satisfait, quand je peux bouger mes doigts.

« Bon…Maintenant que tu as fait ce que tu voulais. Me laisses-tu t'expliquer ? »

« Non…Je n'en ai pas envie. Et surtout j'ai la dalle…donc je veux manger… »

« Ok…suis moi, je vais te conduire là ou il y a des biches en abondance. »

« Pardon ? tu espères que je vais me nourrir de biche ? »

« C'est ça ou des humains. A toi de voir. »

« Beurk… »

« Voilà t'a compris. »

Elle me suit docilement…Je garde un œil sur elle quand même. On ne sait jamais quel coup foireux elle va bien pouvoir me faire.

Je lui montre comment se nourrir et après maintes plaintes, elle se décide enfin. Une fois notre 'repas' avaler, je nous emmène près de la falaise et on s'installe les pieds dans le vide. Elle est toujours en colère contre moi, mais elle consent enfin à m'écouter.

Je lui raconte ma vie jusqu'à maintenant et ce que vaut un vampire. Elle n'accepte pas mais elle va devoir s'y habituer.

« Donc pour résumer…Je suis coincée avec toi ? »

« Ouep… »

« Quelle chance…Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… »

Et elle n'a pas tort.

Pendant près de cinq ans, elle m'en a fait baver. Elle m'a clairement fait payer ce que je lui avais fait subir…Autant dire que des coups j'en ai reçu, que ce soit avec ses mains, des rochers et même des arbres. Elle avait des excès de colère très impressionnants et quand ça arrivé j'avais juste intérêt à me cacher ou à rester tranquille sans lui parler. Mais bon généralement j'étais la cible.

Au bout de 10 ans, elle s'est enfin calmée. Et nous avons pu commencer une vie de couple. Unis pour l'éternité…Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire…


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Face à la vague de censure sur fanfic, j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes fictions de ce site avant que ce ne soit les responsables qui s'en chargent.

Elles seront postées sur un new forum : fiction – censure .xooit .fr / index . php (Retire les espaces). Vous pouvez également venir poster les vôtres, comme sur les autres forums de fanfic.

Je continuerai à suivre les fictions en cours et je laisserai toujours un commentaire.

Si je dois faire une nouvelle fiction, elle sera postée sur le forum ci-dessus.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en alerte et favoris. C'était un réel plaisir.

Je laisse les fictions, certaines personnes font des remarques très intelligentes et je vais les écouter.

Quand au lien, il est sur le profil et si vraiment il ne fonctionne pas, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Bien à vous Bichou85


End file.
